The Second Annual Hunger Games
by rileyjuline
Summary: "Welcome, Panem, to the Second...Annual...Hunger Games! As you may have guessed, this time around will be very-how should I put it?-different. So turn up your television sets, pop your popcorn, and prepare to watch the biggest-the baddest-the bloodiest Hunger Games yet! Sincerely, your Hunger Games host, Julia Seastride. Stay tuned, folks!"-
1. I

Prologue:

I shivered as I heard the dreaded Capitol anthem play out into the darkening sky; it's the end of the day. A single hologram was projected above the tops of the snow-covered pine trees...it was the portrait of the genius District 3 boy.

My heart started thumping rapidly against my ribcage...I could hear it. Louder and louder it thrashed, wanting to escape.

I tried not to think about it, but it was the truth: cold Death laughed cruelly as he drew nearer. It was a miracle I even got this far without dying of hypothermia. But if the genius was killed, then I hardly stand a chance.

That means there's only the two of us left in this fight to the death. Me...and her.

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier:

"Welcome, District 10, the Livestock District...to the Second Annual Hunger Games!" dramatically announced a voice over a loudspeaker.

The voice belonged to a tall, freakish Capitol man, standing on the platform in front of the crowd, with black dreadlocks and pale-as-ice skin; the stiff suit he wore reminded me of the black and white spots on a cow. I could tell I didn't like this man already.

This was the Reaping, and thankfully it was my last year; lucky me, I'm about to outgrow the 12-to-18 age limit for these Hunger Games in only its second year. I stood with the other 18-year-old boys who were nervously shaking, their eyes darting about watchfully. Unlike them, I stood with poise and fearlessness; of all the boys in District 10, I can't possibly be picked...I had faith that I'd be the ticket in the bottom of the hat.

The crowd stared silently and waited for him to continue. I just gazed down at the grass and looked for four-leaf clovers...something I am a master of.

"Hello, you all! I am your District's escort, Nero Titanus. And so I will be, ahem, '_escorting_' your very own tributes to the Capitol! Oh, did I mention how gorgeously peaceful this District is? Just lovely. Rolling pastures, grazing cows, wild horses that almost trampled me..." he seemed unamused. He perked up and continued, "And grass! Grass _everywhere_!"

Somebody coughed.

"Ahem. You get the picture. Now, I know this 'Hunger Games' stuff is so very new-you remember last year's wonderful First Games-so I will quickly remind you all of how it works. One boy, one girl from each District. These tributes are sent to the Capitol for training. And oh-! No prior training of tributes is allowed! The issue of prior training is being discussed with the Gamemakers and President Rayne himself, but as of now, it is illegal. The so-called 'Careers' that snuck into the First Games had an unfair advantage, which led to District 1's victory. Any proof of prior training for the Games will lead to immediate District disqualification...and death to the said tribute."

Why would you train yourself for the Games? So you can die? I laughed inside.

"Again, that rule is being debated upon and might change in future years. So now, District 10, _are you ready to rumble_?!" his voice bellowed throughout as a Peacekeeper rolled the two glass containers over to him. "Without further ado, I will pick out the magic ticket of two worthy candidates...but as always, ladies first."

Without looking, he reached a gloved hand into the girls' container, mixed them up a bit, and dramatically whipped the piece of paper out of it. He unfolded it, and as we all stared in wonder, he called out, "Step up to the plate, Miss Serah Stoneback, age 14! My, doesn't that sound intimidating?"

I could hear a woman, most likely Serah's mother, start crying as Serah stoicly, unemotionally walked up to the platform and stood next to the tall Capitol man. I glanced at Serah with her two, long brown braids...she was a few years below me in school, although I never really talked to her or paid her much attention. I do know she is not one to lose her head in a situation...she may be a challenge in the Games.

"Now on to the boys...or, rather, men." Nero stuck his hand in the other container. I really couldn't care less about this whole thing, I just wanted to go back to the fields near my orphanage where I was free. I carelessly watched the clouds drifting by and envied their freedom...oh, how I wish I was a cloud, roaming wherever the wind takes me.

Suddenly, everybody's eyes averted to me, as if they were accusing me. What did I do? Is it a crime to not pay attention to the Reaping?! A boy near me elbowed my side.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Again, Harvey, are you out there? Please step up. If not, we WILL find you." Nero demanded.

My blood ran ice-cold when I realized Nero was addressing me. I am the only Harvey in District 10.

Unable to speak, or even breath properly, I stumbled out of my age group, and slowly paced up to the platform next to Serah. I was daydreaming about mere clouds when he called my name.

With no one to grieve at my passing, and no one to volunteer in my place, my mind tried to process what has happened, and what is surely to come. This left no consciousness to pay attention to what Nero was saying and what came after that. All I knew was, I would have many headaches to come.


	2. II

The night after my Reaping was spent in the Justice Building, and it was a terribly sleepless night, drifting in and out of transient sleep. I thought and thought, my head hurt so much from thinking obsessively...damn it, I knew I would have a headache from all of this.

The first thing I thought about was the matron at the orphanage. I could almost hear her scrutinizing me, 'WHAT? How could you just get reaped? I told you not to get reaped! I kindly raised you up by hand, and what do you do? _Get reaped_! Who's gonna bring in the cows at sundown? Well, at least there will be more food for the younger orphans. You weren't much of anything, anyway...you ate too much, Harvey. Those are my last words to you.'

I know she probably won't be there when I say my goodbyes the next day.

Other than her, I don't know who else would come to see me off...maybe the older orphan kids? Nah, they are too busy to be kind to a death-bound man...it would be in vain to waste time for him.

None of the other kids in school, either. I was not liked among my age group...I've beaten up and choked some kids my age already out of anger. I don't need them, anyway. I can take care of myself.

I've learned that there will be no one to ease your pain in your time of death...the world is too cruel for that.

As I could see the sun rising through my window, I had one last wistful thought: I want Maggie to be at my goodbyes. If only, if only. If only it were so...someway, somehow. She is the only one in this world that brings me comfort.

Preparing for the goodbyes and later, the departure for the Capitol, was uneventful. I had nothing to prepare for, and no belongings to take with me; I left with the clothes on my back. With servants' directions, I made it to the room where the goodbyes were to be held, and I stepped inside.

Not surprisingly, there was no one here to see me. Not even Maggie. My heart sank and crashed at the bottom.

And also not surprisingly, Serah and her mother were in an embrace. Her mother's face was shining wet with tears. It almost makes me angry that Serah has someone that cares about her so much. This is the kind of anger that made me commit acts of violence against those kids in my class. I know I should be happy for her...but...I can't. I owe nothing to her.

There were muddy footprints tracked in the room, indicating it had rained last night. Did I even hear it? I was so lost in my thoughts I probably didn't even notice.

That also means there were many more people earlier, saying their goodbyes to Serah. How many people were here? Is there that many people that would love you if you were a normal person?

I tried to be a good sport, but I felt my throat burn up at the thought, and my eyes began to water. I can't do this, I have to kick or punch something. Maybe vandalizing Justice Building property will get me killed, and I can finally be rid of this. Ha! That's it! I'm gonna go wreak some havoc.

I started walking the way I came, going back to my room, but then there was a woman's voice.

"Harvey! Where are you going?!"

I spun around on my heel and saw who it was. The matron of the orphanage, with her honey-gold hair back in a bun, and also wearing her finest dress, was standing in the threshold of the doorway to the outside. My heart lifted itself up again, like a balloon that was getting inflated.

"Matron, I-" I started, but she put her finger on my mouth.

"Hush! There's not much time left, since you had to wake up so late, you lazy bum. Look who I brought to see you." she stepped out of the way.

It was Maggie, the orphanage dog! My heart now soared like it was riding on a paraglider. She yapped happily, with her tongue hanging out, and I knelt down and held her in my arms. With her tongue, she coated my face with slobber.

"Yeah, I know, you goofball." I smiled and pat her black-and-white coat; she was a Border Collie, like most herding dogs in District 10.

The matron, for once, had a smile on her cracked face. Although she wasn't very old, her face was ridden with wrinkles before her time, all from years of outdoors hard work involved in keeping farm animals.

"Come here, Harvey." she said. I stood up, and she wrapped her arms around me. I guess I was supposed to do the same, so I did.

"I know I've been somewhat hard on you all these years, but that was for a reason, you know. You've become a fine young man. I think you are the most hardworking boy in this District." she broke the embrace, but put her hands on my cheeks, and looked into my soul.

"If you forget everything I've taught you, then so be it. But if you had to remember one single thing, remember this: no matter how many people are against you, no matter how many disappointments you may have come across, you are still yourself; so still work towards your goal like there is nothing else to live for. Hard work toughens your mind and your body, and so shall it be that you are the one most fit for this job. The one most fit to win." she had tears coating her face, as did I. She continued, "Remember this, and you will be victorious, Harvey."

"Thank you, mother." I said as we locked in one more embrace. Why did I call her mother? I never have before.

She stepped back and smiled. The matron always had something to say about everything, and this time, it was for the good.

Maggie licked my hand, wanting more attention. I bent down to pat her head and scratch her ears and said, "I'll miss you too, Maggie." I laid a kiss on top of her wet nose and stood back up.

"All right, everybody, the tributes are boarding the train soon, so if you have any more goodbyes or tokens to give, give them now. Last call for goodbyes and tokens." a Peacekeeper announced over the intercom.

"Oh, the token! Here, Harvey." the matron bent down and snapped the silver heart off Maggie's collar, and put it in my hands. When I looked at it closer, it looked like it used to be just a silver heart pendant with the name 'Magdalene' inscribed on it. A hole was drilled into it for the pink ribbon around Maggie's neck to make a makeshift dog collar.

"Time's up for farewells. Tributes and all Capitol personnell to the boarding platforms immediately." the matter-of-factly intercom voice said.

Another, different, familiar voice came over the intercom. Of course, it was Nero.

"-Oh! And don't let the cows trample you on your way out! They have a habit of doing that too." and the intercom buzzed out. He must've wrestled control of the intercom with the Peacekeeper...picturing the scene almost made me laugh. But I had better things to worry about.

"See you back here in a few weeks." the matron smiled at me.

Quickly, I tried to say what I had to say before they took me to the platform.

"Why did you give me this? It's just Maggie's tag." I hurriedly asked the matron. Serah's mother had already left, and Serah herself was making her way to the platform.

"Wrong Magdalene, Harvey. This was your mother's. Before you were born, before the War and the Hunger Games when people could travel freely between the Districts, your father made this himself in District 1. He was from District 1, you see. When he moved to District 10 and they got married, he gave this to her as a gift. She's who Maggie-canine Maggie-was named after." the matron explained. Maggie tilted her head, could she have understood her name being spoken?

"Let's go, kid." a Peacekeeper took my arm, but I didn't care. I was lost in the matron's words.

I half-shouted as I was being led down a hallway, "My mother's name was Magdalene? You knew her?!"

The matron shouted something back, but I couldn't discern what it was. I was too far away to hear.

When the Peacekeeper dropped me off at the platform, Serah was quietly waiting there for the train to come. As was Nero, with his brightly-decorated suitcase. Today, he wore a sparkling orange and black suit, and his dreadlocks as poofy and wild as ever. What a strange one.

"Are you kids ready? For the best week _of your life_?!" Nero stood between us and put his hands on both of our shoulders. He was at least a foot taller than me, and _I_ am a tall young man. He resembled a skeleton, with his bony hands and pale skin.

"What do you mean?" Serah looked at him.

"What I mean is, you both will be fed like the pigs you feed in your home District. You will have the life on the train and in the Capitol. You will be absolutely loved, because YOU are the tributes."

"Might as well give us as much as they can, since we won't be around much longer. Good thinking." I said pessimistically.

"That's no way to think, my boy. You have a lot to learn before you're ready for the arena. See, this week is the week to fill up, but it is also a training week. You will be mentally and physically trained for the hardships you will face in the arena. And since the only Games victor is from District 1, there are no victors from your District to mentor you; I will be your mentor. Sound good?"

"What hardships? They can't be all that bad, in the First Games last year, it seemed like they were on vacation." Serah added her two cents.

"Believe me, kiddies, this year's Games will be much...different. Very different. Almost impossibly different. But the first thing to remember is: if you believe you will win, then you shall. It's all in your attitude."

Exactly what the matron said to me. These people know what they're talking about.

The chug-chug-chug of the train became louder as it drew nearer, and eventually screeched to a stop in front of us.

"Welcome to the Second Hunger Games, kids." Nero said as Serah and I filed into the train, him following behind us.

* * *

Author's Notes

End of Chapter 2. :D

Oh and by the way, I obviously do not own the wonderful Hunger Games Series, Suzanne Collins does. I wouldn't have the incredible imagination to have thought the original idea up.

Nero: "...and don't let the cows trample you on your way out. They do that, you know."


	3. III

"...She's coming for me...I can feel her. No matter how I get rid of my scent, or how I brush off my footprints in the snow with pine branches, she still follows my trail. I am the last one to be killed.

Fear invades my mind, and twists it into the mind of prey being hunted by a wolf. I have no weapons left, and no resources...I fear the end is upon me."

* * *

It's been just a few hours on the Capitol train, and already I have seen its lavishness. Rolls and rolls of the finest white bread; I heard that's the type of bread only eaten in the Capitol. Huge plates of tarts, jellies, cakes, any kind of dessert with any kind of topping you desire...but what do I care? This is not my eating style.

I asked one of the servants in the main car if they carry meat on board, since all we eat in District 10 is meat.

"Uhh..yes, sir, we do. But it is only available at dinnertime, I'm afraid." the servant sadly said.

"What? Am I not a tribute? Can I not eat whatever I'd like?" I decided to act all high and mighty, since I _am_ about to die. Ha, I can get used to acting like a jerk.

The servant looked at me confused, like he was thinking of something to say. Just then, Nero and Serah walked in together. Where have they been?

"Harvey! There you are! We were looking for you." Nero sat down, and Serah also did next to him. He gestured for me to sit down on the other side of him. "Come on, dinner's about to start."

I warily sat next to him, his dreadlocks inches away from me.

"So, what do you think of Capitol couture? Fabulous, isn't it?" he asked us.

I really can't believe THIS guy is going to mentor us to fight to the death.

Serah laughed at me rolling my eyes. She answered him, "Well, Harvey seems to dislike it here. I don't know why."

"He's a stick in the mud, isn't he? A bump on a log._ A lump on a hog_." he smiled at me.

Serah laughed again. What is with this weirdo? Who is he, Dr. Seuss?!

I could feel my cheeks redden, so I crossed my arms and said, "I'm fine here, I really am. The pure-white bread is absolutely exquisite, as you might say, Nero."

"Ha, so you are learning. You know, life isn't all about disappointments. You gotta make the best of what you have. In other words, don't be a brat. And that, kids, is your first lesson." he ruffled me and Serah's hair. I guess I could learn to live with this guy. Even if he is a nutcase.

Soon, servants came out carrying wide, silver platters of food with lids on them. Platter after platter came out, and they all scooped the good food onto our plates for us. Mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, cranberry sauce, carrots, corn, and the most glorious of all: meat. Turkey, beef, pork, ham, duck, rabbit, lamb, any kind of meat you could imagine, they have it. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

I dived into the wholesome food and savored it. Mmmmmmm, I haven't had this good of a meal since...ever. Soon, I found I was the first one done. The loudest belch I'd ever heard escaped my lips, and I looked around to see their reactions.

"Ha! Nice." Nero half-stared, half-smiled at me. Serah kept eating and ignored me. She never was a very...pleasant person.

After the servants took the plates away, served dessert (which I took none of, I was stuffed) and took that away as well, Nero addressed us while still sitting there.

"Okay, now let's get down to the '_meat_' of the matter. The serious stuff." Nero seemed not as jolly as he was earlier.

"But you're never serious." Serah dryly said.

"Hush hush, I'm talking. It comes to the matter of your training. We're almost to the Capitol; we'll be there by morning." Nero looked back and forth between us, his dreadlocks bouncing. I almost wanted to poke one, see if they were real.

He continued, "I think I should train you one-on-one. You know, to get to know each of you better."

Serah piped up right away, "I think that's best."

"And you, Harvey boy? What's your input?"

"I...I don't care either way." I spoke my thoughts.

"One-on-one it is. So here's how it'll be. I'll spend a few hours with one of you, then I'll spend the next few hours with the other. It will keep going on like that until I believe you are ready for what lies ahead."

"Understood." I said. Seems easy enough.

"BUT, since there are only a few hours left till lights out, I will only have time enough for one of you tonight to spend the evening with. The other I will spend the morning." he said. I started to get an uneasy feeling...I don't know why.

"And, as always, ladies first. See you in the morning, Harvey. Don't think too much...it's bad for you." he smiled at me and stood up, as did Serah. They walked out of the main car, apparently to another car.

My blood started boiling...what is he thinking, 'spending the evening' with her? I doubt he's really training her as he says, and she's not particularly one to tell the truth. I could feel my whole body shake with anger at the thought.

Maybe he is training her, who knows. Am I just being accusing? I don't know, I don't know. I feel so lost, like I have no allies whatsoever...its a horrible feeling. I...I just want to go home. To the open, peaceful fields of District 10.

I grumbled as I felt the onset of another headache...why am I so vulnerable to them?! Maybe I am thinking too much. Maybe I need to lie down. Yes, that's best.

In my satin bed, in my own lush room, in my very own car, I lay. The silver heart charm fell out of my pocket when I laid down. My mother's. Magdalene's.

I picked up the token and held it in my hands over my chest...it gave me comfort as I fell into the first deep sleep in a while.

* * *

Author's Notes

The end of Chapter 3!

Whoa, watch out, something fishy just climbed aboard the fanfic train. _

Hunger Games (C) Suzanne Collins


	4. IV

"Wake up, idiot!" I heard a voice say through my sleep. Then I felt a sharp pain hit my head...it felt like something small was thrown at me. I open my eyes, and of course the only person cruel enough to do such a thing...Serah.

"Serah! What are you d-How did you get into my car?" I rubbed through the curls on my head, right where the thing had hit. "What was that you threw?!"

Serah snickered as I saw her pick up something silver and toss it around in her hands. My token!

"A silver heart? That's a token for a girl! What a wuss!" she taunted and played around with the token more.

"Damn it, Serah, that's not yours! Give it back!" I dived towards her, trying to smack it out of her hands. But she stepped back. And THUMP was the sound when I hit the floor...ouch.

"I've been up for a few hours now, it's already 10 o'clock! Nero told me to wake you up, so I did. It's time for your training. I'm gonna go eat breakfast." she tossed the silver heart near my head. I picked it and myself up as she strode out of my room.

I don't know what her motives are...is she actually that wicked? Or is she just joking? I knew many kinds of people in my lifetime, but not this one. When I try to read her face, my thoughts get cloudy, as if she's not letting me read her.

All the more challenging, because if I'm going to win the Games, there's a chance I will have to kill her. Her traits are those of a killer...she has potential to succeed, and she knows it.

I wonder what Nero told her last night.

Preparing for the morning training, I got dressed normally and stuck the silver heart safe in my pocket. Where am I supposed to go? She didn't specify...I'm guessing Nero's car.

On my arrival to his car, I knocked. Nothing answered me.

I knocked again. Still nothing. Where was he? I decided to just go in.

Inside, there was nothing but the lavish furniture. But the double closet doors were open, and everywhere around it there was multicolored pieces of clothing laying about. I cautiously walked towards the closet.

Suddenly, an article of black clothing came flying at me and landed on my face. What the-?!

Then came another one, this time it was deep blue. They both smelled of Capitol cologne.

"Nero!" I hurriedly shouted through the fabric, trying to stop him, to prevent any more from coming. He was deciding what to wear, evidently.

"My boy! Didn't think you'd be up this early. Sorry about my rude introduction, it's just-my clothing seems to be everywhere at once-!" he said from within the closet.

"...Believe me, I know. Can we get on with the training now? I wanna eat breakfa-" I was shortly cut off by him bursting out of the closet, my eyes almost blinded by his colors. This time, it's a powder-blue suit with swirl patterns.

"D-Don't you think it's too early for bright colors?" I asked him as he was buttoning his silk suitcoat up.

"Oh, it's never too early. Never. Not in the Capitol." he looked in the mirror, as if determining if his dreadlocks were the right poofiness.

"All right, let the training begin. But in the food car, let's go." he said as he led me to the food car.

As we chomped down on our breakfast (or rather, brunch) Nero thought of what he was going to say. Finally, with food in his mouth, he exclaimed, "Now, the first thing you need to remember is-wait, I told you that already, yes?"

"Yes, Nero." I stared at him. I was already done with my food.

"Well, then, keep remembering it, because it's important. Now. Let's say you're cold, you're hungry, you're thirsty, you have no shelter and no kind of resources whatsoever, and the sun is going down quick. This decision could mean life or death. What would you do first?" he looked at me seriously.

"Uh...make a fire?" I guessed.

"No! You have no tinder and no flint to MAKE a fire! Now actually try to think, Harvey, I'm serious. The first thing you'd do is to find water. Because through water, everything else is possible. Water means life. You got it?"

"Yes, Nero." I felt like an idiot that couldn't survive for five minutes in the arena.

"Okay, you've found water and fill yourself up with its watery goodness. The sun is already down, and it's nighttime. You have no idea where you are. What do you do?"

"...Climb a tree? So nothing can get to you?"

"Well, that would work in the desert, I guess. Because there ARE no trees in the desert. NO, you do NOT climb a tree if you are in the wilderness, or any time at all. You know bears? They can climb trees as fast as they can rip you apart. Any kind of bear."

"But what about tributes finding me?"

"They can see just about as much as you can, they are not animals. So they are in the same situation you are. Remember, at night, your biggest threat is animals. During the day, the two-legged monsters are the worst: other tributes."

"Oh..okay. Sorry."

"It's all right, this is a learning experience. Better to make a mistake now than in the arena. Instead of climbing a tree, you would try to make a branch shelter or find an empty cave if you can still see by moonlight. If it is pitch black, then just huddle on the ground and roll in the dirt to get rid of your scent."

Now I was getting bored...I slumped in my chair and picked at my plate.

"Are you listening to me, Harvey?"

"I guess."

"Do you even want me to help you? You could just go into the arena totally unprepared and die in the Bloodbath like everyone else." he sounded cocky. I don't like when people sound cocky.

"But how do you know anything about this stuff? You're just from the Capitol!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he stood up.

"You were never in any kind of arena! You wear outrageous outfits and act like you're a child! You wouldn't last any longer than I would in the arena!"

Suddenly, his eyes flared up in anger and he raised his voice. "Listen to you, brat! You don't know what you're saying! I am trained as a master in survival, and I know much more than you could ever hope to dream! I don't like bratty kids that think they're going to survive the arena!"

"You're not my father, so don't talk to me like you are!"

I lost my breath as he grabbed the hair on my head, and his other fist sprung back, ready to land on my face! I couldn't help but cringe for what was coming.

"Nero, we've arrived-oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" there was a servant's voice nearby.

He froze and looked at the servant in mid-punch. The servant saved me.

Nero let go of me, and I fell to the floor. "No, it's..fine. You said we've arrived? Good." he stormed off somewhere with the servant, probably to the captain of the train or something. I have a feeling I won't get any more training in survival...damn it. My temper won over me again.

What is Serah up to, I wonder? I got up, and wandered off in the direction Nero went.

It was in one of the cars that I saw was open to the outside. Finally, the outside world. I was sick of being cramped up in here. In the car, I saw Nero, Serah, and some servants.

"Ready for the Capitol, kids?" Nero asked us. We nodded; it's not like we have suicases or anything. He pushed us out, him following.

* * *

Author's Note

Oh, it'll soon get better...much better.

Hunger Games (C) Suzanne Collins


	5. V

"I dreamt of blood upon the shore, of eyes that spoke of sin. The lake was smooth, and deep, and cold, as was her frozen skin.

My last ally laid to waste, I ran towards the light. I prayed for something to change my path, to give me strength to fight.

And then as day became the night, I glimpsed nature's fiercest claw. The face of fear looked back at me as I gazed into the maw.

The blameless and the innocent destroyed, and all that might have been. Deep in sorrow, I faced a fight that I could never win. "

* * *

I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of it all. Through the water in my eyes, I could make out a pathway made for the tributes and Nero that led to the Training Center in the Capitol. Rows and rows of people lined the path, wanting to get a look at the tributes from District 10.

Me and Serah, side by side with Nero behind us, cautiously walked off the train and onto the red-velvet pathway. The click-click-click of pictures being taken annoyed me, and videocameras were shoved in our faces. I looked up as I walked, and was amazed to see some puffy clouds rolling by. Wow, you can even see the sky in this awful place.

I looked around the city, and it was...what's the word...futuristic? Metal? Cold? I don't know. The buildings and sidewalks were pure white and shined like the sun. There was a huge fountain that spewed pink water. _Pink?!_

And just like Nero, everybody looked plastic and was dressed in the same fashion as he was. Bright, colorful clothes. Poofy, unnatural hairstyles...I can't wait to get out of this wonderland.

Once we were finally inside the building, I could breathe again, what a relief. But not for long, as more of those 'people' came up to us from somewhere inside. They were two women: one with long, curly lavender hair, and the other with a yellow bob haircut, yellow lipstick and had darker skin.

"Bonita, love! And you too, Corva! How nice it is to see you girls again!" Nero brought them both into one embrace.

"Nero! We've missed you, honey!" the woman with the yellow hair giggled.

"Serah, Harvey, these lovely women will be your stylists. So you can look just as fabulous as we do. Meet Bonita, and Corva." he gestured first to the lavender-haired one, then to the dark-skinned one.

The dark-skinned one looked at the gigantic clock on the wall, and gasped. "NO! It's 6 o'clock already! The President's gonna have my head if I'm not at the meeting!" she looks with wide eyes at Nero.

"Meeting? What meeting?" he confusedly asked.

"The head of stylists meeting! I'm the head of the District 10 team. Listen, I have to go and I will see all you lovelies tomorrow. Ta-ta!" she hurries outside and into a waiting taxi.

Bonita locked eyes with me, and I was instantly mesmerized by her. Her eyes were the color of the sea.

Her eyes...they seemed to change to each shade existing in the ocean. From crystal blue...to seafoam-green...to a deep, almost black-blue...but yet when I tore my gaze away, and looked at her eyes again, they were normal. Is she playing some sort of mind game with me?

"Hello? Are you listening?" she said to me. I must've been lost in my thoughts.

We were alone for some reason, and still standing in the foyer of the Training Center. Had everyone left already? Where did Nero and Serah go?! Again!

I held my head and said, "Sorry, I just...have a headache...ugh."

Her eyes flickered. She said, "Ohh. All I said was that I will be your stylist. Corva is Serah's stylist."

I looked at her confused and said, "I don't want to be styled, dammit! I don't want to be like you people. I don't want my hair to be green, or blue, or bright pink!"

Her eyes had a laughing expression. If ever the eyes truly were the window to the soul, then surely hers are indeed.

"We're going to get you ready for your interview with the great Julia Seastride tomorrow, you silly child! Boys like you aren't much work compared to girls, but...you MUST look your best."

"Julia Seastride? May I ask who that is?"

Her eyes were wide with shock. "Oh, she's only...the greatest show host ever to live in the Capitol! She always brings the party to her, and she makes ANY conversation worth listening to. She's as eccentric as Nero, but far, far greater."

Oh joy...another Nero.

"...Oh. Well, I have things to attend to, I'll be seeing you tomorrow I guess." I said to her. I really didn't want to keep talking to her, I had to get something done.

"Yes, that's fine. Goodbye..Harvey." her eyes flashed me one last look again before she turned and left. What was with her eyes? They're driving me crazy. Or maybe I am just crazy, and I'm imagining things. Yeah, that's it.

I walked around the halls, looking for Serah's room. It seems like a maze, weaving in and out, all these empty rooms. Where is she?!

Then I heard a sound coming from not too far away. I peered in the door it was behind, and it was...Nero?

He was sitting on his bed, not facing me, and he was slumped and gazing down at something in his hands.

Suddenly, he turned and his eyes pierced mine.

I put my hands up to show I mean no harm, and I said, "Sorry for intruding-"

"No, kid, it's okay. I was just...thinking."

"About what?" when does HE ever think?!

He showed me what was in his hands. It was a photograph of a little girl with twin long, dark braids.

"Serah?" I asked. It looked like a very young Serah. I wondered why he had a picture of her.

His face twisted into confusion. "What? No! This is my daughter, Lia. She was taken from me before the War."

It feels like a 1000-ton submarine is sinking my heart with guilt. As I put two and two together, I figured out the reason he is so attached to Serah. She very closely resembles his daughter. I felt horrible for wrongly accusing him of something I didn't even know about.

"Oh..I..I didn't know." I said. I decided NOT to tell him about my earlier suspicions...it would only make things worse.

"Before the War, when the rebels invaded the Capitol, they kidnapped her. Now I have no idea where she is, or if she's even alive." Nero said. I never saw him this down before.

And before, I was even making fun of Capitol people. Now I realize...they are just like us. They have families that they love, no matter how crazy they dress or how eccentric they act...they are still human.

From their point of view, _we_ are the enemies.

"So I became a Hunger Games escort to see if I can find her somewhere in the Districts, so I would have some small chance. Because, you know, regular Capitol citizens can't travel to the Districts."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry for being a brat earlier, I didn't mean what I said." I apologized.

He rubbed my head, smiled, and said, "It's all right, chap. Now go to bed and get some rest, tomorrow you're gonna meet the other tributes...and Julia!" his smile reached from one side of his face to the other.

"Heh...okay." I grinned

In my room, I fell asleep with the silver heart clutched in my hand, and Nero's words in my thoughts...but most of all, those haunting eyes of Bonita's in my soul.

* * *

Author's Notes

The poem at the top is not mine, it is part of a larger poem called 10 Days of Darkness, from the Gabriel Knight series. I just slightly changed it to fit the story. And as always, Hunger Games (C) Suzanne Collins. :D


	6. VI

"So. How are you? What's it like to be in front of everyone's eyes right now? Panem's eyes?" the woman who was Julia Seastride asked me. She was the Hunger Games host, and was an outlandish one at that. Her lavender hair was cut short in a bob, much like Corva's, and her eyelids and lips were coated with lime green makeup.

I couldn't think straight, with the bright lights and videocameras all around me. What is this, some kind of talk show? Nero didn't tell me what the interviews would be like, only to "be myself". If I were to be myself, then I'm sure no one would like my temper...I get irritated at anything. Just looking at this woman's flittering eyelashes gives me a headache.

Hours and hours of mandatory preparation from the beautiful stylist Bonita, all for this?! Hours of sitting with the picky woman, her making sure every curl on my head is properly fluffed? I can't believe this.

"Ummm...fine, I guess. I never was in the public eye before." I shakily mumbled.

"Aw, never? I can tell, you're mumbling like you have a mouthful of marbles. I thought the only thing you ate in District 10 was meat, not marbles?" she rhetorically asked and smiled. Somewhere, artificial audience laughing could be heard. In reality, we were alone besides the cameramen.

"It's true." I nervously smiled.

She crossed her legs and wrapped her interlocked hands around them. "District 10. Tell me about that, darling."

Instantly, my mind went back to the placid meadows of District 10, and my heart warmed.

"Well...I used to spend whole days laying in the meadows and watching the clouds roll by...this is while the cows were grazing. And the sheep and goats too. It was so calming." I daydreamed, reminiscing about home.

"Home, sweet home. They say home is where the heart is." she added.

"I remember when I took one of the barren cows to town to see the butcher...that's the worst part about it, seeing them go. But the best part was watching a newborn calf wobbling on its legs, trying to get up, and then soon it finally begins to run. It gives you hope, you know?" I looked into her green eyes.

"Oh, yes. Hope that you will need in the arena. Hope that makes you keep trying and trying till you win. What's your strategy, anyway? Laying low? Killing machine?"

"I...haven't really thought about that yet." I could see Nero smacking his head against something in disbelief that I don't have an idea yet. Ha.

"Well, kid, you better start thinking, cause the Games are on your tail!" she looked towards the camera and continued, "And that sums it up for our boy Harvey, and previously, Serah from District 10! Thank you, and as first said by the great President himself, now a popular quote, 'Let the odds be ever in your favor!'" and cue the artificial applause. She shook hands with me, and I was directed off the set.

"Now, for our next interview, the lovely Tallia from District 11!" I could hear Julia say enthusiastically as I walked away down a hall towards my room. I had to get ready and join Serah and Nero in the training room; this is our last day of training until we go into the arena. Just thinking about how quick the time passed brews an uneasy storm in my core.

I got to the door of my room, but I heard rustling inside...who could that be? I thought I locked the door when I left for the interview.

Cautiously, I creak open the door and find...an older woman in a white outfit, and had light-colored hair. At my presence in the room, she quickly turned around, her eyes wide like the moon. Strangely, she resembled the matron back at my orphanage in District 10. But then I saw she had my silver heart in her hands.

My token?! What's she doing with that?!

"Hey! Give me that!" I got closer and ripped it out of her grasp. She almost looked hurt.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as I pocketed my token.

With a closed mouth, she looked at the floor. I could feel my face redden with frustration.

"Hello?! Don't just stand there, woman! What are you doing here?!" I raised my voice uncontrollably, seemingly making the whole room shake. I felt my blood pressure rising, and boiling as well with anger.

She looked shaken at my violence, but still said nothing.

I tore my gaze away from her, and calmed down. "If you're not going to answer me, then just leave. I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want from me."

When I looked at her eyes staring at the floor, I saw they were weary, and tired. Like those eyes have seen many things.

After lingering a moment, she sadly walked out the door, and closed it. What's with her?

Then I noticed the mirror in the room. I didn't see it before, because she was standing in its way.

There was a letter 'M' scratched into it.

Puzzled, I stared at it, trying to figure out its meaning. But then, as I took the token out of my pocket, it all came upon me like waves crashing upon the shore.

The woman was the one that defaced it, and with the silver heart, because the 'M' matches the name enscribed on the heart: 'Magdalene'.

My real heart started to thump faster and faster, as I came upon my conclusion: was that my mother? If so, what in the world is she doing in the Capitol?! I thought she was dead all these years! And where's my father?!

Maybe it's just some random, psychotic lady obsessed with defacing property. I don't know. But I have to see her again.

I ran to the door and looked out into the hallway. My heart dropped as I saw it was empty. Oh well...time to get to the training room, I'm needed there.

Finally, I arrived in the training room, and I saw it was filled with some other tributes, like always, but I saw no Serah or Nero, and some tributes were missing as well. These last couple days of training, I wasn't paying much attention to the other tributes. Now, I think, it's time to analyze them; see what skill they're capable of, or see what skill they're capable of faking.

My attention was first drawn to the biggest tributes in the room, practicing climbing, which they excelled at. The boy and girl from District 1, both probably 18 like me...but far better-fed than me. I think their names are Onyx and Ruby...ridiculous. How fitting for the Luxuries District.

Then I spotted a scrawny little boy from District 12, I believe; he looked like a little skeleton just standing there. He had dark, wavy hair, but I don't know what color his eyes were. I assume he is poor and underfed, as he skittishly looks around the room, seeming almost intimidated by all these beefy tributes. My thoughts get caught in my throat when I realize that he won't last long in the arena. What a shame; he's just a child. I don't want to be the one to kill him.

The tributes from District 2 were practicing at the weapons station, and they were somewhat younger than I. Odd, their faces looked exactly alike...they're twins. I suppose they both volunteered at their Reaping. I heard their Capitol escort call them over; their names are Cinder and Scoria.

The District 3, Technology District's tributes were younger and, of course, at the survival tech station. They both looked ingeniously smart.

I saw Tallia, the probably-18-year-old girl from District 11 whose interview was after mine, at the edible and poisonous plants station. I walked over to her.

"There sure is a lot to learn here..." I shared my thoughts aloud to her.

"Yeah. Poisonous plants are my specialty. I've built up a sort of immunity to most of them, through my work in District 11. I'm the land scout. I determine which areas are safe for harvesters to forage and work fields." she informed me, not looking at me. Instead, she was sniffing an odd-looking plant with purple berries.

"Ohh. That'll be helpful." I replied. This is good, she doesn't even know that she's giving away information to me. And there's no use chatting with me, I'll be trying to kill her in a few short hours.

I looked around, and spotted a strange girl at what looked like the cold climate station. Why would you waste time at something that you probably won't need anyway? I decided to confront her.

"Hey...what are you doing?" I asked the girl, her long hair the color of autumn leaves. She was examining a thick jacket. At my voice, her head bobbed up to look at me.

"Nothing." she said coldly. The abruptness of her answer threw me off guard. She went back to looking at the inside of the jacket.

"You know, I'm not just gonna go away. You better tell me what you're looking at."

"And if I don't?" she replied. Everything about this girl was cold. She angers me.

"Well...I'll kill you quickly in the arena if you tell me."

Finally, she cracked a smile.

"I'm from the Lumber District, 7, in the mountains and forests, so I know what to do when it gets cold. I'm seeing if the jackets they hand out are warm enough in case the arena's climate is cold." she explained.

"But what if it's a desert? Then it's just extra luggage."

"No, then it's protection from the sun. See, boys like you don't think about these things. That's why I'm gonna win, because I'm a girl." she mused. Something about this girl made me want to punch something...in a good way.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm Harvey, by the way. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name...?"

She looked at me a moment. Then she answered, "Anna. My name is Anna, I'm 16. You're 18, I can tell. I've seen your type before."

"My type? And what is my type?"

She put down the jacket, and picked up an axe and started to examine that. "The type not to get close to. Because in the end, it won't matter."

Her words stabbed me like an icicle. "But...if we go to Hunger Games Heaven, then we'll see each other again. That's where all the dead tributes go, you know." I smiled, joking. She half-smiled but did not reply.

"Well, the last night before we die is tonight...you're sure you don't wanna...say goodbye?" I said. I wasn't sure if I was joking or not, I just blurted it out. I guess she took it as a joke.

"Listen, just stay away from me. It's not worth it. Winning this is my life." she put down the axe, and left me alone as she walked away. She is one interesting girl.

"Ohh, Harvey, I see you're flirting with the girls already, and you're not even in the arena yet." a girl's cocky voice said to me from behind. It was Serah.

"Where've you been?" I turned around and asked her.

"What do you mean, where've I been? My business is my own." she said. I sighed. She continued, "I was wandering around the building, if you must know. Nero was off somewhere, I don't know, an Avox led me here. Do you know of the Avoxes? The mute servants?"

My curiosity perked up and I said, "No...who are they?"

She gave me a confused look, "You've never seen them? They're the servants around here that were traitors to the Capitol, and got their tongues cut out for it. Remember? We're not allowed to speak to them unless it's an order?"

Then came that 'Aha!' feeling when I realized that the woman in my room, possibly my mother, did not speak. My stomach churns at the thought of what they did to her.

"Oh. Yeah, I've seen one already."

It was soon time to go to bed for the evening...one last night in the outside world.

I was on my way back to my room when I saw someone in the corner of my eye, going down another hallway. I ran to that hallway, and saw who it was as my heart leaped. It was the woman who wrote the 'M'.

She turned, and I was silently horrified at what I saw. Ugly bruises adorned her face and arms, and she had a hurt look in her eyes, though it wasn't from me this time.

I know who did this...the Capitol officials of the Training Building somehow knew that she was in my room, somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be. And she vandalized property, as well.

We exchanged long glances for a minute, almost knowing. But then she turned and walked away. I know that if I interact with her any longer, she might be punished even more.

For her, I will win the Hunger Games.


	7. VII

It's finally here...the morning of the Hunger Games.

Right after breakfast, me and Serah and the rest of the tributes were given the standard tribute uniform for this year's Game: besides underwear, a black, long-sleeved undershirt; black cargo pants; waterproof boots with spikes on the bottom along with socks; gloves; and a thick hooded black jacket similar to the one Anna was examining yesterday. I guess this arena is a cold one after all.

The tributes and their escorts met in a room below the arena itself; they were talking amongst each other. Me and Serah sat side by side, like the other District teams. But the question is, where is Nero? Neither I nor Serah have seen him since 2 days ago.

"Well, Harvey, this is the last time that we can be civil to each other. You know I won't hold back in the arena. If it's just the two of us left." Serah glared at me and said. Believe me, I know.

"Oh, you don't have to say it. That's been out there for a while now." I looked around the room.

She resumed looking at the other tributes and said, "I thought so."

Suddenly, the door back to the training room slammed open, and in came Bonita. Her eyes were in a fit of worry as they settled on me.

I almost got up, but she ran to me and urged me to sit down.

"Harvey! I'm almost too late! So glad I could find you-" Bonita huffed out of breath. Serah looked at her with concern, but then lost interest.

"Calm down, it's okay. We're not leaving yet. What did you want to tell me?" I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Her eyes widened so much that I could see their whites.

"I don't have much time. It's about Nero." she explained.

That got Serah's attention; she now looked at Bonita.

"The President didn't like what Nero said to you, about his daughter. See, they heavily regulate what can be said within Capitol walls; they listen. Even inside a room, the President can hear every word you say; everything is public. If what is said is traitorous in any way...he exterminates the problem." Bonita said.

I reddened at the possibility of the President hearing what I said to Anna at the training room.

"But...he only talked about his daughter that was-" she put her hand over my mouth abruptly.

"Shh! That's why Nero was taken away and punished! That is confidential information, because no Capitol citizen legally leaves the Capitol! President Rayne does not want info getting out that there is a Capitol citizen on the loose in the Districts, no matter how old they are!" Bonita harshly whispered, her shaky hands holding my wrist. She continued, "I may even be punished just for telling you this!"

There was a long, deep 'BEEP' sound, signalling that the tributes should prepare to get into the tubes to the arena. All the tributes stood up, and their escorts made their way to the door back to the Training Center.

"Nero was taken away? Where?!" I hurriedly asked.

"I can't stay here any longer! I'm sorry!" she rapidly turned and shut the door to the Training Center. Dammit, this always happens!

Still, I climb onto my platform in my tube, and Serah in hers. I saw all the other tributes in their own as well, and silently wished the skinny tributes good luck. Especially the little boy from 12; he needs truckloads of luck.

The thick glass door shut tight, and movement could be felt. The tube was beginning to move upwards...and my heart started beating 100mph, so much that I was shaking with nervousness and goosebumps popped up along my skin. I've never felt like this before in my life.

On the slow way up, it began to get somewhat...warmer? Then the tubes passed through water...and soon, what looked like frozen ice?

Finally, the tubes rose above the surface, and stopped on the surface of the ice. The glass shrunk down again, leaving the tributes freely standing where they are.

I looked around me...and I saw a frozen wonderland. The tributes were standing on a giant lake frozen over; it was the biggest lake I've ever seen. The land all around the lake was covered with a half-foot of snow. Soon after the land started, there began a thick forest of snow-covered pine trees. In the far distance, a great mountain divided the sky in two.

But, as the tributes were aligned in a circle, there was a gigantic golden horn in the middle of the icy lake; I could see it was filled to the top with weapons like axes and spears, a few multi-colored backpacks, some canvas tents, and many other goodies that would be great to take. So this was the Cornucopia I'd heard about.

No one took a step off their platform. I wonder why? They did that last year in the First games, too. I decided to do the same, it might be a rule.

I think I remember overhearing someone say something about a gong; that was the starting point. When we hear the gong, we sprint to get the goodies at the Cornucopia while avoiding others. I just hope I don't get attacked when I get there. I don't want to die on only the first day.

My eyes wandered over to the District 7 tributes...to Anna. Her autumn hair down, she was intently looking at the Cornucopia, and I felt almost sorry for her. It makes my heart ache to know that she will most likely die. Would I really sacrifice my life so she can win?

What am I saying?! Of course not! I'm going to win the Hunger Games, whether she likes it or not. I have to force myself to be cold like this arena. I have to be a killer.

Anna then glanced at me with wide eyes, and I was so shocked that I couldn't take my eyes away, and neither could she. My heart warmed enough to melt the ice on this entire lake.

We locked our gazes, almost wishing each other luck. The moment was quickly approaching.

I was torn away from my thoughts as the gong abruptly sounded.

* * *

Author's Notes

Ooooooh, it's starting! :D This is the calm before the storm.

Hunger Games (C) Suzanne Collins


	8. VIII

The gong rang through my ears, but it didn't occur to me to start running. My breath quickened and I didn't know what was wrong...I..I couldn't move! My body was frozen! Everybody else seemed to run at superhuman speed while I was the slow guy in the background.

With a deep cracking sound, I realized the glacier was slowly forming a giant chasm going every which way, making some tributes stumble and fall into the ice water. Other tributes were fighting on unsteady slabs of ice, trying to push each other in. Of course there was nobody bothering with me, I was the straggler. I guess being last _can_ be a good thing.

Finally gathering courage from somewhere unknown, my body sprinted forward towards the Cornucopia. I rapidy leaped over the new-forming cracks and dodged water splashes, my mind set on survival. The only way to do this is with haste because I know if I falter, I'll fall beneath the water and I will never make it back up.

My mission was to avoid everybody and get to the Cornucopia to pick up the better-than-nothing scraps, and I was not going to be stopped now. Not Serah, not the boy from 12, not even Anna will cloud my thoughts.

All the other tributes were already to the Cornucopia. All the good stuff...gone.

Most of the tributes had already left the Cornucopia and were scattered, making their way across the dangerous, slippery lake. And there it was, the golden Cornucopia, situated on the only stable piece of ice...all of the pickings taken. The only thing that remained was a sharp grey rock. Oh joy.

I picked it up anyway, slipped it into my coat pocket, and started to run away from the stable ice floe...you never know when you'll need a rock. You can throw it at people, you can skip it on the water, you can...

Unexpectedly, the ice block beneath me wobbled under my weight and split in half, the icy-cold water splashing up to my legs. My feet struggled to stay sure-footed.

"Ahhhh!" I involuntarily gasped as I felt the freezing-cold water come up past my head. It took me a moment to realize that I had fell in completely underwater and now had a mouthful of the deathly water.

Don't panic, don't panic...I can make it out! Nero said a common thing tributes die from is panicking. I won't die like the rest!

I kicked my legs back and forth underwater, already slowing down from the frigid water. By a miracle I propelled to the surface without breathing in much water.

My vision bobbing up and down at water level, I spotted a few other lifelessly floating tributes that had succumbed from drowning, or from fighting in the short Bloodbath...poor kids.

My head fought to stay above the water like a buoy and my legs kicked and kicked, not seeming to go anywhere. I never learned how to swim, I was raised on grasslands! This is not looking good.

I could feel my wet skin shivering underwater...my temperature was quickly decreasing. Maybe if I think about home, then I'll get warmer...yeah, that's a good idea...I miss the clouds and the sleeping...and the cows...mostly the sleeping...

Suddenly, the hood of my jacket was tugged on, choking me, and my whole torso was pulled up out of the water and onto an ice floe. Not knowing or caring who it was, I took the opportunity to pull the rest of my body out and above. I was chattering and shivering to my core, and my drenched body was colder than it was in the water because of the biting air. Wait, who just did that?

I managed to spin my head around, and there stood the little boy from District 12, in the same tribute jacket but many sizes smaller.

"Come on." he said quietly. I stood up, staggering, and looked at his constantly weary face.

"Uh...okay." my voice wavered from the shivering. Am I missing something? What's with this boy? I've never said a word to him before!

"These are the solid ones, I found out." the boy jumped over the cracked ice floes like a little pixie, over and over, the ice slightly sinking under the sudden weight, and he soon made it to solid ground on the other side. If only I was a nimble little 12-year-old again.

Across the way, he threw the end of a rope towards me and it landed in the water near my feet, the other end in his hands. I quickly picked up my end.

I held my breath and mimicked his footing, leaping in the same places as he did, but not sure if it would hold my weight. I was near sprinting; I wanted to get to the other side with my lungs still dry and breathing. As I drew nearer, he tightly reeled in the extra slack.

Relieved, I let out my breath as my feet landed on the rocky gravel shore. I quickly shoved my hand in my pocket and was glad to discover that my token, the silver heart, still lay there even through the recent life-threatening situation. It was drenched, but still there!

Look at me, Bonita, Nero, the Avox lady, the Capitol, whoever is watching! I made it through the Bloodbath! With only my token and a single rock in my pocket, but nonetheless, I made it!

I got out of my self-appreciation moment to look over at the boy; he's the one I should be giving my gratitude to. He was busy stuffing the rope inside his green backpack. I just now noticed that he even _had _a backpack. While he did that, I turned to look around at the lake; I counted seven dead tributes floating. At least seven faces will show up in the sky tonight. Seventeen tributes left including me.

His backpack on (which was about as large as him), the boy stood up, pushed the dark brown hair out of his eyes, and said, "Let's go, Harvey." He led the way towards the pine-tree forest, and I followed.

I guessed the temperature to be a little above freezing, not too bad. These insulated coats block out the cold very nicely, we'll have nothing to worry about, temperature-wise...if it stays like this.

We breached the tree line, and after walking a while, all I saw were thick, snowy pine trees everywhere and the color white in every direction...even upwards, towering over us. The sun couldn't even be seen because of the hazy northern sky. The giant mountain was no longer visible, but I know we were heading towards it. By memory, I mapped out the arena: there was the lake, and the pine tree forest all around it for a good number of miles I'd guess, and to the north (was it the north?) lies the mountain, if it was even within the borders of the arena. There were bound to be caves on that mountain.

Silence filled the air as I followed him while still listening for anything unusual, ignoring the crunching of our feet in the snow. There was a downy woodpecker hammering in the background...that's about it. I let my thoughts and imagination take over as if we were just having a leisurely stroll through the woods.

For the life of me, I could not remember this boy's name...every tribute's name was said at least once during our time in the Capitol, but I still can't remember. I'm surprised he knew mine.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours...what is it?" I said while walking.

Without looking behind at me, he answered, "Jack McCauley. From the coal district, 12."

"Oh."

"...You're just Harvey? No last name?" he asked, finally looking back at me.

"I wouldn't have a family name if I didn't have a family. I'm an orphan, if you didn't know. My parents ditched me right before the War." I feel like an old gash had been ripped open and lemon juice poured in it, making it sizzle with pain. Why did he have to bring this up?

"...Don't say that...you don't know what happened." Jack sounded almost caring, if quiet. I suppose he was habitually quiet...if I had any hearing loss, I wouldn't be able to hear him at all.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll never know. But anyway...why did you save me?" I said, "This is a fight to the death. Why didn't you let me drown?" I stopped walking and tensed up, getting myself ready for whatever would come next...in case he decides to drop his facade of friendliness.

With my hands in my pockets, I clenched the small, sharp rock, ready to take it out and smash it against his skull if he tries anything. I don't even know what he has in that backpack to defend himself with.

Jack stopped as well, but didn't look back when he softly said, "Brothers don't let each other die...we're like brothers, don't you think?"

He surprised me, "...Brothers?" I unclenched my rock.

He turned his small body to talk to me, "In the Training Center, you kept looking at me and that's when I realized that we have some kinda telepathy, like you feel different from everybody else. That's the same feeling that I had with my brother. He had blue eyes, too."

"...Your brother? Who is he?"

"James; he was 18 like you when he died."

Guilt flooded my conscious...I was just thinking about barbarically killing this boy with a rock, and here he compares me with his beloved dead brother.

There was a cracking sound to the left of us...was it an animal? I didn't look.

I stood away from him in a stance and spoke loudly, "I'm not stupid, you know. I'm not gonna yield to you so you can kill me and win the games for yourself."

"What?" he stared at me. Confusion filled his expression.

"You heard me!" I started pacing towards him.

"But-I'm not! How can you say that?!" he started backing up. His voice wavered.

"Just so you know, I was known as the bully in my orphanage back in District 10. I have a completely different heart when I'm angry. I've beaten up kids ten times your size out of anger, and if I'm pissed off enough, I will do it again." I smiled a twisted, crooked smile.

I now stood in front of him, his eyes looking with fear back up at me as I raised the sharp rock above him. "Put your backpack here." I pointed at the ground to my left, his right. Shakily, he did it.

He rapidly turned and tried to run, but he yelped when I tackled him down to the ground with a thump. But the thump could not be heard over the sound of a knife whizzing past us where we were just standing a half-second ago. Perfect.

"There!" I jumped up off Jack, grabbed his backpack and held it as a shield in front of me as I faced the left and peeked out above it. The knife came from where the earlier cracking sound was, and not far away uphill stood a female tribute, her black jacket standing out from the white background.

"Huh?!" Jack quickly looked around from where he was still in the snow.

"A tribute! Chase her!" I sprinted uphill towards the tribute, who had already turned and started running. I still held Jack's backpack in front of me in case she decides to take a shot while running, if she has any knives left.

Jack must have figured out the situation, as I could hear his snow-crunching a little after mine. Good, I didn't scare him out of his wits.

Now it was level ground as I saw her figure clearly. She had brown hair in a high ponytail that was swinging back and forth, her hood fell down when she ran; I recognized her as the girl from 8. An average girl during training, nothing too special; a little air-headed if anything. Victoria was her name, I think.

Suddenly her foot got caught with her other foot, and she screamed and fell into the snow...a deadly mistake. I quickly reached her and threw the backpack on the ground to grab her ponytail with one hand, and my other hand clutched the rock, the pointy side facing her. I sat on her back. Her wide, fearful eyes looked out to the side; I could feel her breathe heavy. Such is the prey's fear when they're in the claws of the predator.

Her head was yanked back when I tugged on her hair and I said, "Listen, I'm not gonna kill you."

"Y-You're not?"

"No, just give us your supplies and weapons, if you have any." I couldn't bring myself to hurt this living, breathing girl underneath me. I don't think Jack could, either.

"...All I have is one more knife, a-and some heating packs. Here, in my pocket." Victoria slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife and a few 6-hour heating packs. Jack, who was behind me, took them and slipped them into the backpack, saving me from having to take my hands off the rock or her hair.

"Take off your jacket, too. We could use another one, just in case."

I allowed her to sit up and take it off, revealing the standard tribute undershirt, and give it to Jack.

"Is that it? You're not lying, are you? I'll jab this rock into your eye socket if you're lying to me." Scare tactics are the way to go, even if you're not really gonna do what you say. My heart wrenched at even saying something as terrible as that.

She whimpered, "No! No, I'm not lying! That's everything I have!" she desperately wriggled under me, trying to get away. I took my hand off her ponytail and searched her pockets...nothing there, as she had said. Jack went through the jacket as well, but found nothing.

I jumped off her and stood with Jack, watching if she did anything. She continued to lay stomach-down in the snow, probably thinking or something.

"Come on, she's harmless." I said, and Jack nodded. We both turned and went back the way we came, but we stopped when we heard her strained voice from behind us.

"Kill me! Come back here and kill me! Please!"

My head turned in confusion, "What?"

Victoria propped her upper body up with her arms and said to us, "If you don't kill me, Cinder will! He'll shred me alive!" her voice was broken and desperate.

"Cinder?" Jack looked at me.

"The boy from District 2. His twin Scoria is the girl tribute from 2." I explained. Before I left the Training Center, I was sure to note my important enemies, and Cinder was one of them. I turned to the girl, "Why?"

"He...he found me and gave me mercy. He told me to hunt you down, Harvey. I think he said you pose a threat to him, you're one of the few 18-year-olds. If I killed you...if he saw your face in the sky at night, he said he'll make me one of his allies."

My eyes narrowed and I gave no reply. Both me and Jack turned again and started walking away, despite her protests. Instead of killing her now like I should, I'll just leave her with no weapons or warmth. Without a jacket, her end will be near. That should be a show for the Capitol.

Back at our original place, we started in the direction we were going before, Jack leading the way again.

"...Hey, I'm sorry for before, what I said to you. It was a ruse. You probably know that now." I apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay. When I heard the knife hit a tree, I realized what was going on. Then I went and took the knife that she threw, so we have 2 now."

"Good, one for me, one for you. And some heating packs. And an extra jacket!" I said victoriously and laughed, holding them all up.

"Wait!" he commanded, stopping the laughing and the walking. He held up his hand to shake, "Are we an official team, then?"

I smiled, we shook hands once, and I said, "Yeah...brother." he smiled back, his weary expression finally turning into one of happiness for once. I had a really, really bad gut feeling that what I said before, about only 1 tribute winning, is true. We can't both be victors. I decided not to think about it now...I don't want to lose the warmth of a friendship that I haven't known for a long time.

We continued walking in silence for...who knows how long? Maybe an hour, maybe several hours. He had 6 dried ration packs in his backpack that were good for 2 days for a normal person not in the Hunger Games. We'll try to make them last at least a week. So far, we shared a half of a ration, picking at it while on our trek towards the mountain.

But as we walked, I suddenly realized that I have been seeing my own breath for quite some time.

"...the temperature...it's below freezing now." I said to Jack.

He waved a hand through his misty breath, "Do you feel any colder?"

"Kinda..but I'm fine." Through a rare clearing in the trees, I spotted the sun poking through the hazy clouds; I guessed it to be after noon. I also saw the mountain. It was much closer now, thankfully. I nodded my head towards the mountain, "As long as we reach the mountain. We're safer on high ground, I think. And we only have a little bit to go in this forest, that's something to look forward to, you know?"

Jack sighed wistfully, "Yeah. But that won't stop the sun from setting. Where should we sleep? And how?"

"I..I don't know. Let's see how far we get."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON~

Hunger Games (c) Suzanne Collins :)


End file.
